My Knowledge
by LostInEnigmas
Summary: "I have knowledge in my head spinning around and around and around. People want that knowledge. People will kill for that knowledge. And they have." When an orphaned girl is targeted for the information locked in her head, how far will she go to in order to protect those who she loves? AH.
1. My Knowledge

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All character belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella P.O.V<strong>

Darkness.

Funny how so many people are afraid of it. You'd think light would be the enemy. Because when there is light, nothing can hide in the shadows. No corner, no wall, no tunnels, nothing dark enough for our shames to hide behind. Ignorance is bliss, knowledge is power. Knowledge is deadly. Knowledge is evil. But when there is light, knowledge is attainable. All our nightmares are seen, all our kryptonite's are revealed, our secretes bled out.

But when there is darkness, everything is hidden. We are blessed with a security blanket, a quilt put together by all those things we hold dear. The monsters may be in the shadows, but we can't see them. Doesn't that mean they can't see us either? When it is so black that the only thing seen is blackness itself, doesn't that mean you're invisible? Your fears, your secrets, your past. Your knowledge. Gone with the blackness. Gobbled by the darkness.

Unfortunately we live in a world were darkness is the enemy, and all our imperfections are constantly in the spotlight. My secrets, my past, my knowledge are all center stage on Broadway, belting out the sad song of my life under the harsh eyes of the critics. There is no escaping who I am, who I was, who I want to be.

I'm a dark spot in all this light, I don't fit in. I destroy the light, I devour happiness, I will tear you apart piece by piece until all that's left are little strips I can make into a blanket. And with that blanket, I will protect you from the light. I have knowledge, in my head spinning around and around and around. People want that knowledge. People will kill for that knowledge. And they have.

But I can't let them get it. So I push. I push and I pull, and I devour until no one wants me. Until no one can have me. Until everything about me is put back in the darkness, and I'm invisible. No one can see me, no one can hear me. And my knowledge is safe.

So here I am, back at the beginning of this viscous circle. Shoved back into the light, in front of a counselor who kept babbling on and on about this new family who wanted to adopt me. They wanted me, but I didn't want them. But when you're a 16 year old bounced from orphanage to orphanage for 6 years, no one really gives a shit what you want.

So I'm packing my bags, zipping everything I own into one little suitcase. Packing my secrets into the safe blackness of a small bag, wishing I could zip myself into safety as well.

I wonder why they wanted me. I have been called a murder, psychopath, creep, freak, emo, dangerous, deadly, bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad. It isn't me who is all these things though. It's my knowledge.

My knowledge is power. My knowledge is a murderer. My knowledge is dangerous. My knowledge is bad. So bad.

But it was _my _knowledge, and all I could do was wish on the darkness that my knowledge wouldn't take in another soul.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! So this story just popped into my head, and I just had to write it! I have no idea where it is going, I have a very small amount of the plot line planned. But if you guys like it, I will defiantly continue! Warning you all now, this story is going to be pretty dark (if you havnt already noticed!). Their will be an Edward Bella pairing eventually, but their romance will not be the center of this story.

Hope you enjoyed and please review! Let me know if I should continue!(: Happy Holidays!


	2. Arrival of a Deadly Delivery

**Bella P.O.V**

Staring out my window, I didn't see much besides the constant stream of green blurs, with the occasional burst of brown. But when you're driving through Forks Washington, there really isn't that much more to see. Today was the day that I was being shipped off to the Cullen's. Thrown carelessly onto their doorstep as if I was a package being delivered, no signature required.

I wonder if they knew what they were getting into. I wonder if they were told what happened in my past. If they knew what I had seen. If they knew what I had spinning around and around in my head.

From what my counselor had said though, they had no idea. They chose not to read my files, claiming they wanted me to "tell them on my own." I had to snort at that, what game where they trying to play?

The Cullen's, Americas perfect little family. Big time successful Doctor Cullen married to beautiful little Esme. Two biological children, Edward and Alice, twins at the age of 17. Jasper and Rosalie, twins at the age 17 as well, and adopted. And finally Emmet. Big, burly, carefree Emmet. Came into the family at the tender age of 10 and has been there ever since, even now at the age of 18.

Why they needed another child, and one as messed up and dangerous as me, was beyond me. This perfect little American family. Why could they possible need me? Want me? Did they know about my knowledge? Did they want me knowledge? Were they… were they Seekers?

I felt the blood rush out of my face, my porcelain skin become slick with sweat, and my heartbeat go into overdrive as I pondered this horrifying thought. What if they were Seekers? Seekers were always young, conspicuities, secretive, and above all, deadly. Was it just a coincidence that all these young, healthy people lived together? Just a coincidence that this perfect little "family" invited me into their home?

Or was it a clan of Seekers, ready to ambush and attack?

I felt my breathing go into overdrive as I was bombarded with horrifying vision of my last encounter with the Seekers. The blood, the screams, the pain. The police arriving to my foster home too late. Me sitting in the kitchen, body of a Seeker in front of me, knife in my hand. Sweet old foster parents, in living room, breath having gone from their body. I was shipped away, and it was ruled a break in gone horribly wrong. But I knew better. I always know better.

That wasn't the first time I had encountered a Seeker, and it definitely won't be the last. They wanted my knowledge, but I couldn't let them get it. It _was_ mine, it _is_ mine, and it will _stay_ mine.

I was snapped out of my horrible thoughts by the grating voice of my social worker, Tanya. She was tall, blonde, blue eyed, about as fake as they come. And she was terrified of me. She had heard all the rumors, seen all the case files, and she believed every word of it. She should have listened to me. She should have stayed in the darkness.

"We're here, Bella." She snapped at me, not moving an inch from the front seat. "Tell the Cullen's I say hello."

And without even saying goodbye, she stopped talking and went back to staring out the window. I looked up at my new "home" and I felt my jaw drop open. The house was gigantic, larger than life, and straight out of a fairy tale. With the large lawn stretching out for miles, forests all around, and not another house anywhere in sight, the house seemed to be in the middle of a paradise nowhere.

The secluded location of the house both excited me and terrified me. It seemed like the perfect location for a clan of Seekers. But I knew I would have to get out of the car eventually and face these people, no matter how much I didn't want to.

But with a sigh, and my knowledge spinning around trying to find a place in my mind to hide, I grabbed my suitcase and got out of the car. Without a second thought, Tanya honked once and screeched out of the Cullen's secluded driveway.

With a deep breath, I picked up my suitcase and approached the large, ivory door. I knocked twice, and waited in agony for the door containing my future to open.

* * *

><p>Anyone reading? Haven't gotten any reviews, follows, or anything so far, kinda makes me not wanna continue! Please let me know if the story is worth mine and your time, and if not, how I can improve it! Thank you!<p> 


	3. Odd

**Bella P.O.V**

I had been with the Cullen's for about a week now, and whether or not they were Seekers remained a suspicious mystery to me. Though they haven't done anything that would make me suspect them of anything, when you have a lived a life like mine you become guarded. You build walls so high up that they touch the sky, brick upon brick of secrets, memories, feeling s, things that are yours and the world is not allowed to see. Things that belong in the safety of the darkness.

If I had to describe the Cullen's in one word it would be odd. The way they never questioned my unwillingness to share information was odd. They way they were willing to sacrifice energy and space in order to give me a comfortable life was odd. The way they gave me a laptop so that I could stay connect to the world was odd. And most of all, they way they all accepted me with open arms and wanted to be my friend was odd. And perhaps the oddest thing of all about the Cullen's was their unique way of making me feel like I had a place where I could leave the protective embrace of the darkness and step out into the light. And the light wouldn't hurt me. That was how the Cullen's made me feel, and it had only been a week.

And quite blatantly, that scared the shit out of me. Every time Esme talked to me, looked me in the eyes with a bright white smile, told me stories about life not minding the fact I stared back vacantly, I could feel a brick begin to crumble and fall. And I would get scared. Because that crumbling brick felt like a kick into the light, a kick into a place where I would open up and let all my walls crash to the floor. A place where my knowledge could be found.

And that was precisely why I was still unsure about whether or not the Cullen's where Seekers. Maybe the Seekers had gotten smarter, maybe their plan was to kill me with kindness. And if I were being honest, out of all the volatile Seekers I have encountered in my life, the Seekers who went after me using kindness were the ones who got closest to obtaining my knowledge. Because screw it all, after years of living in the darkness, running without a pause to catch your breath, being afraid of everyone and thing that you encounter, you get lonely. And when someone is kind, you think it is safe. And the walls begin to tremble and fall, and your knowledge becomes unsafe.

My thoughts were cut off by the tentative knock on my room door. I shot straight up in my bed and swiftly got up and stood at a window, furthest away from the door.

"Come in," I said in a low, raspy voice. My body was tense as the door slowly eased open. In through the door came little Alice Cullen. Like all the Cullen's, Alice was drop dead stunning. With her short spiky hair, tiny but delicate frame, and burning bright hazel eyes, Alice was a model walking straight of the runway.

"Bella," she said in a soft voice, "it's time for dinner. Would you like to come down today?" Every day that I had been here a different Cullen would approach my door asking if I would come down to dinner. So far, I have declined every time. I didn't want to bond with this family. I didn't want to know about their days, their lives. Because if I began to get attached, I would begin to talk more.

But maybe it would be a good idea to go down today. Listen to how they talk; see how they interact, look for things worth suspicion.

And so with these thoughts swirling in my head, and my knowledge warning me to be careful, I gave Alice a grimace and agreed to dinner. She smiled brightly and said a quick thanks, and ran out the room back to the dining room, assumingly to set a place on the table for me.

Sighing heavily, I squared my back and began to head down to what undoubtly would be the longest night of my life.

The sounds of knives scraping across plates grated on my already fried nerves, and the loud banter between Jasper and Emmett seemed to be an endless cycle of screamed insults and loud cackled responses. Esme Cullen sat calmly, watching the boys with a fond smile and Carlisle Cullen's blonde head shook every once in a while as a response to what one of the boys said. Alice was sitting next to the bombshell blonde Rosalie who could drop your self confidence with just one look. And Edward, Edward was sitting quietly staring at me, and this unnatural long and intense glare is what got my nerves going in the first place.

Of what I've seen, Edward was a quiet teen. He played piano and I could often hear him playing late into the night, working out compositions or just playing pieces already written. His hair was an odd shade of bronze, a red and brown mixed delicately, and his eyes where a burning hazel surrounded by thick lashes. His face was stunning, his features perfect. And all around Edward Cullen was the supreme example of a perfect person. And his perfectness scared the living hell out of me.

"So Bella," came the smooth and quiet voice of Carlisle. I jumped a bit at the suddenness of his voice, and I blushed as I realized the table had been quiet for some time, everyone staring at me.

I cleared my throat and responded quietly, "Yes?"

"You've been here for some time and I feel that we still don't quite know you! Tell us about yourself." He said all this in a non-threatening way and a smile on his face, but I was still on edge about his question. He wanted to know about me, he wanted me to give him information, maybe as a method of gaining my trust. I thought about my answer carefully then I answered his question.

"Well, I like to read but I haven't really had the time lately," _I'm to busy running for my life_ I thought bitterly to myself. " I guess you can say I'm a loner, I'm not a fan of spending time with other people." Maybe that'll encourage them to leave me alone. "I have been in an orphanage since I was 10, and that about all. I'm not all the interesting…" I faded out quietly, surprised and a little angry at myself for giving so much away, and looked up.

Carlisle seemed satisfied with my answer, and Esme was beaming at me. She looked almost proud, as if me opening up was a personal accomplishment. I hoped that they would be satisfied with what I had to say, and they wouldn't attempt to get me to talk again anytime soon.

I asked Esme if I could be excused, and after she said I could, I scurried out of the room. My knowledge swirled around, warning me that if I continued to share more with the Cullen's, things would not go well in the future.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone(: Hope you all had a great holiday and happy new years!(: So I still haven't gotten a response on this story and I'll be honest, it is kind of upsetting! I really do want to continue writing this story, but i'm not sure I will if no one wants to read it! Please, if you would like to see this continued, review, favorite it, subscribe, anything to let me know that at least one person is reading! With that being said, hope you enjoyed and please review!<p> 


	4. It Started With An Idea

**Esme P.O.V**

I watched sadly as Bella scurried out of the room and the volume in the dining room slowly decreased to silence. I glanced up at Carlisle sadly, and he met my eye with a reassuring smile.

"I don't think Bella likes us," Emmett stated dejectedly. Though he was the biggest of our children, he also had the largest heart. With his shinning brown eyes and dimpled smile, Emmett was everyone's personal teddy bear and he wore his heart on his sleeve.

"I don't think that's true, Emmet." Carlisle said, "She's had a hard life, and you know how hard it is adjusting to a new family. It's a whole new place for Bella; give her time and she will adjust and open up." He had hope in his voice.

"She just looks so sad and scared though." Jasper stated sadly, "Are you sure you don't know what happened to her?"

I cut in before Carlisle had a chance to respond. "Now Jasper, you know your father and I don't like to read case files on people who stay with us. It's an invasion of privacy, if Bella wants us to know about her past she will tell us. If she doesn't, that is her choice. All we know is as much as you know; she's been an orphan since age 10 and no one is quite sure what happened to her."

"I hope she tells us soon, I hate seeing her all sad at life." Emmet looked incredibly upset and Rosalie grabbed his hand and smiled at him softly. Though many said she was an ice queen, I knew she has a heart almost as big as Emmet's.

"Me too, honey." I said quietly looking down at my half eaten plate, "Me too."

**Bella P.O.V**

"So let me get this straight, you only own 20 pieces of clothing? 13 of which you bought from Wal-Mart?" Alice sounded flabbergasted, almost as if my lack of non-designer clothing was an unforgivable personal offence against her.

I sat calmly on my bed and blinked sluggishly at her. Dinner had been over for about an hour, but I guess that was an hour too long for any of the Cullen's to handle. A mere thirty minutes later Alice barged in declaring that it was "girl bonding" time.

If these people are actual Seekers, then they are the weirdest Seekers I have ever encountered.

Currently, Alice was sifting through my closet, over assessing my lacking wardrobe and complaining about my lack of fashion sense. I really wanted to tell her to shut up. When you're running for your life constantly, trying to keep people from the knowledge that could potentially kill hundreds. Knowledge that your father tried protecting before you, knowledge that only resulted in his murder; you don't have much time to go shopping.

Unfortunately, telling her to shut up was not a reasonable option. So far, the Cullen's have been non-violent and nothing but loving and I didn't want to risk making them hostile towards me. Plus it seemed like Alice's intentions were more or less kind, I'm sure she didn't mean to be incredibly annoying. I may be dangerous, but I did have some sense of manners.

"Alice," I said sluggishly, hoping she would think I were tired and leave me alone. "I've never been much of a shopper, just not my thing…" I trailed off, and sat there staring at her, almost pleading with my eyes that she would drop it and leave me alone.

She finally seemed to take the hint and slowly put back the shirt she had been complaining about. "Oh… alright. Well, you seem tired I better go! We will defiantly have to work on your wardrobe soon though!" Her bubbly enthusiasm came back full force at the end of her sentence, and I grimaced at the thought of having to spend more time with her. These people were dangerous. All people are dangerous.

She left my room with a soft whisper of goodnight, and I lay back in my bed with an exasperated sigh. It seemed that keeping anything secret from these people would be impossible. Their overly loving and nurturing nature made them prone to being nosy without even seeming to notice they were being so.

Or maybe they were perfectly aware of how nosy they were, and it was all part of their elaborate plan. I sighed again and closed my eyes which proved to be a bad idea.

Behind my closed eyelids, I saw my dad smiling brightly, sitting on the couch in his pristine lab coat, telling me about a new business investment that would help people. I saw a 9 year old version of me, sitting on his lap and listening intently to an idea that I couldn't understand at that age. I heard his excited voice explaining this idea that would help those people incapable giving birth to have a child. I heard him rambling about this idea of good intentions, a world where a baby could be made in a chamber, a place that replicated a mother's womb, a way to have a natural child without the pregnancy and birth.

Except there was nothing natural about it, and I think somewhere deep down that my dad knew that at the time. Except he ignored it, and went on with the experiment. He was a mad scientist with a crazy idea, an idea thought to revolutionize the world. He had the brains to do it. He had the money to do it. He had the knowledge to do it. And so he did it.

And it only resulted in his murder, my sentence to a life of running from the Seekers, and the creation of Enigma.

* * *

><p>So, good news! I finally got a response to this story! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I really appreciate it, and it honestly motivated me to continue with this story! I know this chapter is a little vague, but I really just wanted to start establishing a background to this story and Bella's life without giving to much away. I have a plot line in mind, and I'm very excited to bring it to life! I hope you guys are excited to read! I will update as soon as I can, next chapter will include more Cullen's thoughts on Bella from other characters, etc.

Also, you might notice a couple of the characters seem to be OOC, I don't mean to intentionally change them but i feel the personalities I'm giving them work better with the story.

Please review, subscribe, share, etc(: I really love to read reviews, so please click the review and give me your thoughts!


	5. Sliver of Hope

**Edward P.O.V**

I stared at the ivory keys blankly, my fingers hovering uselessly over the keys waiting for my brain to command them to play some sort of melody. But nothing came, the command was never issued, and my hands continued to hover uselessly as they had for the past hour. With an exasperated sigh I slammed my hands down, the garbled sound of keys playing rang out through the room in horrible succession but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I knew what I wanted to play. I knew what it would sound like; when it would be happy, when it would get dark. Every staccato, ever crescendo, every chord was carefully mapped out in my head. But I couldn't bring my hands to play it, and I couldn't understand why.

I sighed again and rubbed my hands through my hair, a nervous habit I adapted from Carlisle long ago. I felt frustrated with myself, playing piano had always come naturally to me. The notes had always flowed freely though my head and to my hands when I wanted them, a cascading river of sounds that fit together. But today that river had run into some form of dam, something blocking the water and ceasing the flow.

And as much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew that dam had a name. Its name was Isabella Swan.

She had been with us for about 3 weeks now, and she was as she came in; a stranger. Isabella never volunteered information, she never started the conversation at dinner, never took the steps to getting to know anyone in the Cullen household.

When in her presence she seemed vacant. Her dull brown eyes would stare at you, and she would nod her fair head every once in a while but that was about as much of a response that you would get. Her lean body was always tense, almost as if she was ready to spring at any moment. If I were being honest, it was a bit frightening.

It had almost become a pastime for us to try and figure her out. Alice was constantly questioning her about what she liked in life; her favorite music, favorite designers, favorite TV shows, etc. She rarely got an answer but that didn't deter Alice one bit. Emmett, on the other hand, has made it a personal goal to turn Bella into a complete gamer. Whenever he had the chance, he would talk endlessly about the different activities that could be played on Call of Duty. He would list all the similarities and differences between Black Ops and Modern Warfare, and he would explain the pros and cons of each as if it made a difference. Despite Isabella's obvious lack of interest in the subject, Emmett didn't know when to quit talking about it. Rosalie hadn't even attempted, stating that if she has wanted to talk to anyone she would have tried.

Out of everyone, Jasper had probably gotten the closest to talking to her with success. Something about his calming presence relaxes her nerves enough for them to establish a decent conversation. Though from what I've heard they haven't had any in depth and personal conversations, he defiantly knew more about her than anyone else. He knew what kind of books she liked, what music she was interested in, what school subjects she liked, stuff like that.

Though I pretended not to be, I was somewhat jealous of Jasper's ability to talk to people, especially her. It was completely irrational, but it annoyed me that they could converse somewhat easily. It annoyed me that this person who may one day be my adopted sister couldn't even look me in the eyes. Call me a wuss, but I had always been a sensitive person. And though it was stupid of me to be hurt by the fact that Isabella seemed scared of me, it still stung to think about.

I wanted to believe Carlisle when he told us that Isabella would come around, and start to spend more time with all of us. I really wanted to believe Esme when she said that Isabella was a sweet girl, just scared to open up. I wanted to believe Emmet when he told me that Bella would the best sister someday. Alice when she said Isabella would be her best friend.

I wanted to believe all these things. I wanted to believe them so badly because everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt. I wanted to believe that one day she wouldn't be so scared, and maybe I could talk to her on the same level that Jasper can, even higher. But it was really freaking hard to keep faith in a girl you knew absolutely nothing about.

For what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day, I sighed in frustration and got up from my piano bench. All these thoughts about Isabella were frustrating me, and I knew that the melody stuck in my head wouldn't be unlocked today. The key was missing, and though I had no idea what the key looked like, I knew I would have to find it soon before the melody drove me insane.

**Bella P.O.V**

Knowledge is bad. It's bad, it's bad. _It is bad!_ Why can't the Cullen's understand this? Why can't they give up on their desperate quest to get me to open up? Every moment of the past 3 weeks had been a kick, a shove, a punch from a Cullen to me, thrusting me out into the light. Every moment had been a question, an assumption, an interview, an attempt at gaining knowledge about me.

Why couldn't they see my unwillingness to share? Why couldn't they stop their constant prodding for just one second, and step back and look at me as something other than a puzzling question they couldn't understand?

The only answer I could get to these questions was a simple yet terrifying one: they were Seekers. Enigma had gotten smarter about the people they hired, instead of sending giant, burly, and heavily armed men after me, they placed in the home of the most caring 7 people I have ever met. Instead of attempting to kidnap me in every way imaginable, they used the law against me and handed me straight over to my capturers. Rather than the torture of weapons, they chose the torture of giving me a family who I could never have. A family who seemed to care more about what was in my head, what I was thinking every moment of everyday, rather then what I had to offer as a friend, as a sister, as anything other than a girl they wanted to figure out.

And yet, despite all the things telling me that the Cullen's were danger, that they were Seekers, somewhere deep in my mind I couldn't help but have a sliver of doubt. A sliver of hope. Something about the calming presence of Jasper, the blonde boy who made me relax. The boy who made me want to talk about myself, the boy who made me want to talk about life. Something about Alice, the girl with the endless happiness. Her passion for clothing, her fierce protectiveness of the ones she loved. Something about Esme, her motherly qualities that seemed to make her glow with love. The compassion in her eyes when I told her I wasn't hungry and she knew I was lying. The sympathy she had when I told her I had slept well and she clearly saw the bags under my eyes. The constant worry that I was too hot or I was too cold. The same loving qualities that a mother would have for her own daughter, something you wouldn't expect to see in the eyes of an adoptive mother.

But despite all this, I know I can't trust this sliver of hope because it is dangerous. The sliver will soon turn to a crack, a crack that will spread and then it will cause a break. And through this break will come trust, something that I can't afford. Trust that causes me to slip up, reveal things that are better left hidden. Share things that my father died to protect.

No, I couldn't trust that sliver one bit. Because through that sliver, light was coming in. A tiny bit of light, but enough to cut through the darkness. And as we have learned before, light it bad.

* * *

><p>And there we have it folks! Hope you all enjoyed reading cause I defiantly enjoyed writing it! Of all my stories, this has defiantly been my favorite to create and write! Leave any thoughts, questions, concerns etc as a review!<p>

I got a few questions regarding Seekers last chapter and I hope this chapter kind of cleared it up! If your still confused Seekers are basically people hired by Enigma used to carry out various jobs (more jobs will be revealed in the future), including tracking down Bella and attempting to gain her knowledge. Don't want to give too much away but hope that helps!

**Also, I'm looking for a Beta for this story!** Just someone to read through my chapters, fix errors, lemme know if I'm heading in the right direction, stuff like that(: Please message me if you are interested!

Finally, hope you all liked it! As always, please subscribe, favorite, share and most importantly REVIEW!

Thank you so much for reading!


	6. The Brain & The Heart

**Bella P.O.V**

The brain and the heart. Two major organs. Two major problems.

Your brain, your mind, is the intelligent part of you; it's the professor standing the lecture halls filled with thousands of students, but he's not breaking a sweat because he's painfully aware he knows more than everyone in that room. He knows that he has all the knowledge and wisdom needed to make them succeed. And he knows that their glares and stares won't ever hurt them; that the feelings behind them aren't palpable so he's ok. He's always ok.

But the heart; the heart is the fragile girl with the curly brown hair to her shoulders, glasses acting as windows to her soul, and Converse squeaking as she shuffles around trying not to be seen. She is vulnerable, hunched over and trying to keep all her feelings to herself, but failing miserably. She wears her heart on her sleeve even though she knows she needs a new wardrobe. The blue eyed jock smiles at her and she brightness up because that smile must mean he loves her. She's naïve, she's carefree, and she has much too much trust in everyone. And despite what she says, she's never ok.

But despite their major differences, despite the fact that the vulnerable girl and intellectual professor are polar opposites they both have one major thing in common. They shouldn't be trusted.

So tell me, why do I trust them?

The answer is simple; the Cullen's are breaking me down. Their making me feel safe and my mind, with its everlasting wisdom, is saying that everything is not ok. That if they haven't hurt me by now their planning too, because no one is ever as good as they seem to be. And here I was, thinking that maybe my mind is right. Maybe they _can't _be trusted!

Then there's my heart. Saying that there was nothing wrong with the Cullen's. Saying that they were genuinely just the nicest people in the world and that they were being nice to me because they want to be. She tells me that Alice wants to give me makeovers and spend time with me because that's what sisters do, not because she is trying to change my mind. She tells me that I and Jasper can talk so effortlessly because he and I have a lot in common, not because he is a trained professional in the art of getting people to open up. She tells me that Esme is honestly concerned for my well being, not just trying to gain my trust. That every action from every member is just an act of kindness; nothing less, nothing more.

But then I feel the violent stab of pain behind my eyes; my knowledge practically kicking me for being so stupid! For believing that anyone could ever have a reason for me besides wanting my knowledge.

But I was incautiously starting to believe in my heart. Because, amazing as it may seem, despite the fact that it was a shy, naive, little girl, my heart had the guts to do something no other person or thing could do. Because when the professor whispered that it was bad idea, when he filled me with doubts and told me it would never work, the little tiny girl screamed for my brain to shut the hell up.

And that little girl is the reason why I was standing in the hallway in front of the kitchen, shaking like a leaf but trying to keep a brave face. And that little girl was the reason why every nerve in my body was screaming, bellowing, kicking and scratching at me trying to remind me of all the dangers I was about to get into. Reminding me of all the children dead, all the lives wasted, all the pain created because of the knowledge in my head. The knowledge that the little girl inside me was putting in jeopardy.

With a deep breath, I tried to forget everything going through my head; tried to forget all the worries, doubts and horrors my actions could cause, and was able to slightly calm my panicking nerves. I took another deep breath and took the last few steps it took to get into the Cullen's pristine kitchen.

My heart had convinced me of something I hadn't done in many, many years. I was going to willingly spend time with my foster family, and I could only hope it wouldn't all be a mistake.

As I stepped into the kitchen, blinking sluggishly as my eyes adjusted to the bright lights reflecting off of all the shiny surfaces, the inhabitants of the kitchen abruptly stopped their actions and all whipped around to stare at me. Esme stopped mid chop, her knife hovering over the carrot she had been precisely cutting and her wide eyes were locked on me, filled with questions and concerns. Alice was near the stove stirring a mystery substance in a pot when I had first walked in, but was now pressed against it as if she thought that if she was too close I would run from the room. Emmet was next to Esme at the counter, he didn't look as if he was helping, but rather trying to sneak food from the salad Esme was meticulously preparing.

They were all staring at me as if I had grown a third head, which was fair enough considering I rarely ever left my room without reason. My knowledge hissed at me in my head, warning me to leave before it was too late but I ignored it and firmly stood my ground.

Esme was first to snap out of her amazed trance and the confusion on her face quickly changed to an ear to ear grin, though the worry never left her eyes.

"Bella! Dear, what can we help you with? I apologize that dinner isn't quite ready yet, but if you hungry there is food all around! You just have to ask! Unless you're not hungry. Oh gosh, where are my manners? Sorry to practically shove food down your throat, you're probably not even hungry! Is everything ok? Are you hurt in any way, should I get-"

Her nervous babbling was cut off when Emmett laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Esme, calm down before you give the poor girl a heart attack! Yeash, isn't it obvious? She wants to play a video game! I knew I would win you over!" Emmett's voice was one of pure elation, and I almost felt a little guilty for bursting his bubble.

"No," I said in a quiet, quivering voice. I cleared my throat and tried again. "No, no thank you Emmett… I actually came down to umm, to you know…." I took a deep breath. " Esme, would you like help with dinner?"

There was a moment of silence before a small squeal from behind Esme broke it. Alice was positively vibrating with excitement, and Esme's face looked as if it were about to break in half from her smile.

"Absolutely!" Esme yelled, perhaps a little too loud and a little too excited.

With the millionth sigh of the night, I forced a small little smile and went to help with whatever it was I could. My knowledge swirled and kicked at the inside my head all the while and I tried my best to ignore. I also tried my best to ignore the painful tackle that my knowledge had to undergo. The tackle that pushed my knowledge that much more into the light, and that much more out of the safety of the darkness.

* * *

><p>And there you have it! Bella is learning to trust! I didn't even think this would happen, let's hope it's not a mistake! Sorry if Bella seemed all over the place in this chapter, but trust isn't something she does easily and I tried my best to convey all her conflicting feelings into this. I also apologize for the late update, I recently went back to school and I've been busy!<p>

Beta position still up for grabs please let me know if interested!

And also PLEASE REVIEW! & subscribe, share, all that stuff(:

Lots of love(:


	7. The Final Battle Begins

**Bella P.O.V**

The thing about happiness is that it's impossible to come by. You don't just meet happiness one night at the local bar. You can't just pick it up off the shelf at your neighborhood Wal-Mart. It isn't bought, it isn't fabricated, and it definitely isn't easy. People argue that the constitution gave us the right to happiness, but upon further inspection you realize that it was never promised. The constitution promised us life, liberty and the_ pursuit_ of happiness. It's a race to paradise; a competition just like everything else in this world. And the sad truth is that the ones who want it most are the ones who are panting and puffing a mere few feet away from the start.

For me, the pursuit of happiness started the day I came to live with the Cullen's. Those first few days were the warm ups and stretches before the race. Ever small conversation was a stretch of my arms. Every attempt at a smile was a pull to my leg muscles. Everything was slow, calculated, and ready for the hard part to begin. Then that day in the kitchen, the first time I tried to openly interact with the family, that was the day that the gun for the race went off. Bang!

And so I was off. Nowhere near the dead sprint I knew I was capable of, but more of a relaxed jog. Just slow enough to keep me energized, but fast enough to keep me ahead. With every pounding step I took, I could feel my knowledge pulsing through my veins like an extra shot of adrenaline. For once, I wasn't terrified of my knowledge, it was safe and I was ahead. And life was good.

But just like every other good thing in my life, this didn't last.

Because mere meters away from the starting line, the unthinkable happened. Out of the corner of my eye, the peripheral part of your eye that you never want to look through for fear of what you might see, out of that corner of my eye I saw something that made my blood run cold. Something that made my steps falter, my breathing splutter, and any hope of winning the pursuit perish.

Because out of the corner of my eye, I saw a Seeker. And with that Seeker I felt my wall crumble, and suddenly my knowledge was back into the spotlight. My knowledge was at risk.

And all of a sudden I was no longer running in the pursuit of happiness. I was running for my life.

The first sign that I was in trouble came on an innocent Saturday, through the form of a clearly frightened Alice. As was per usual as of late, I was in the Cullen's living room quietly reading in one of the plush arm chairs. After that first attempt at bonding in the kitchen, the Cullen's had been jumping on every opportunity they could find on including me in random activities. Though I was less than thrilled that my decision to try to interact with them had signed me up to a life of inclusion, I couldn't help but feel acceptance and love from all the attention they were giving me. These feelings were foreign and frightening to me, but not overall unwelcome.

It was a quiet evening and everyone was lounging around lazily, doing what they enjoyed to do. Though I was still a bit leery of the Cullen's, I wasn't suspicious to the point where I was tensed up every moment. I still keep my knowledge hid deep, and I kept information about myself incredibly brief, but relaxation in their presence was possible. I never once offered information about myself, and after a long while, the Cullen's stopped asking.

Alice had decided that she wanted to run to the grocery store to pick up some things for muffin baking. I wasn't exactly sure why she wanted to bake muffins, but one thing you learn when you live with the Cullen's is that you don't question Alice. She was a free spirit who did what she wanted, and everyone just went along with it.

Alice had only been gone an hour before the low rumbling of the garage door could be heard. The door to the mudroom opened, slammed closed, then the sounds of shoes being taken off and put down daintily could be heard. The sound of her footsteps faded as she entered the kitchen, bags were rustled, and at long last Alice drifted into the living room.

As soon as she stepped through the door the atmosphere in the room thickened. Something bad had happened, and everyone in the room knew it. Backs stiffened, smiles slipped off faces, and everyone turned towards almost in slow motion. And if there had been any hope that things were fine, Alice's face erased them.

Though she tried to keep up a calm façade, her eyes told us she was terrified and the quiver of her lip told us she was about to lose it. Before we could blink, Jasper was at her side with his strong arms wrapped around her.

"Alice, what happened?" he asked in a near panic. When she didn't respond he shook her gently, yet firmly, and restated his question. "Tell me! What happened? Are you hurt? Please talk to me!"

And just like that Alice's façade crumbled, and she dissolved in tears.

"They wouldn't stop following me!" she said in near hysteria. "Every corner I turned, there was another one of them! All dressed in black, there one minute gone the next!"

I felt my face turn pale, and the blood in my veins got replaced with slivers of ice. No. It couldn't be possible. They couldn't be here. No!

"Who?" Carlisle demanded, trying and failing at keeping calm. He was worried and panicked, and his voice showed it.

"I don't know!" Alice nearly screamed. "These people all dress-dressed in black! Only b-black, nothing else! And these black eyes," she sobbed, "eyes that didn't seem to have pupils. Endless! And every time I saw them they were al- alone, as if everyone in the store disappeared! I tried to get away, I thought I was going crazy!" she was now sobbing and trembling, clinging on to Jasper and wildly looking around the room at the expressions varying from horror, to confusion, to distraught.

"I'm not crazy!" she yelled, "I'm not! They were there, I promise! Th- they were there!" and then she stopped talking. She continued to sob and cling to Jasper as if her life depended on it.

Everyone in the room stared around at each other with wide eyes for a split second, than they were up in a flurry of action. Esme ran to the kitchen yelling something about calling the police to go check out the store. Carlisle took off at a sprint, most likely to grab some form of a sedative for the now hysterical Alice. Rosalie, the last person you would ever expect to cry, dissolved into tears, clinging onto a stunned Emmett who clumsily patted her back while trying to process the events of the night. Edward ran from the piano bench to Alice, taking her from Jaspers lap and rocking her back and forth while patting her back.

As for me, I doubled over in my seat, clutching at my head as pain stabbed through it. My knowledge was set of into a frenzy as my thoughts raced around and around, trying to process the happenings of the once peaceful night. I was trying to think of a plan. Trying hopelessly to hold up the wall around my knowledge, the wall that was now coming down in an explosion of shattered bricks.

The race was over. The darkness was gone. The light had found me. And it was over. The peace. The family. The hopes of love. The happiness. Gone. Just like that. Because the Seekers had found me, and the battle to stay alive had began. Again. And if what Alice had said was true, then they had improved their methods. They had grown in numbers. They had grown in strength. And in my heart I knew that this time they would stop at nothing. Either they would take my knowledge, or they would take my life.

This was it. The final battle had begun.

* * *

><p>Dun dun dunnnnn! Hello lovelies(: So sorry it has been so long, I've been busy and kind of lost as to how I should write this chapter! I knew what I wanted to happen, but the set up took me awhile to figure out. I hope it was intense realistic enough! I didn't want it to seem like I was trying too hard to create fake drama and I don't want it to seem too sudden! If you have any advice on anything I should change, feel free to share!

As always, reviews make me thrilled and they inspire me to write! I would really love to hear your thoughts, so if you could PLEASE review (: Also, share this story with your friends please, share the love (:

Thanks so much for everything!


	8. Highway to Hell

**Edward P.O.V**

The Cullen's were rattled. There is really no other way to put it. As a family living in Forks, security has never truly been an issue. But when your little sister comes home bawling, describing these shapes and creators straight from nightmares prancing around your local supermarket; you begin to rethink things.

None of us could be sure of what exactly Alice witnessed at the store. The police force searched the whole area, and the results came back inconclusive. The figures simply vanished in thin air, and the meager amount of employees at the store have no recollection of what the heck happened. Carlisle preformed some routine checks on the obviously frazzled Alice, and she seemed completely fine physically and mentally. She wasn't hallucinating, she wasn't crazy, and she sure as heck wasn't lying. So what could it be?

Because of the tiny size of Forks, word of the bizarre and terrifying incident spread quickly, and the people grew curious and panicked. Person after person would call our house, asking what happened, how Alice was, if there was a reason to be panicked; the questions never ended. It got to the point where Carlisle had to silence every phone just so that we could have a moment of quiet.

We all handled the situation a little differently, and none of us necessarily handled it well. Esme was frazzled; fly away hairs and glassy eyes. She couldn't get over the "what if" factor of the situation. Carlisle's calm and collected façade seemed the tiniest bit cracked, the worry for his daughter truly shinning through. Despite this, he tried to remain composed through the night, if only for his family. Alice, after much crying and denial, finally calmed down enough to get some rest, and she currently lay in Jasper's lap breathing softly. Jasper simply stared at Alice with an expression suggesting if the person who terrorized her were to be found, they wouldn't live long enough to retell the tale. Emmett and Rose were ready to grab some guns and hunt down the bastards that caused this whole mess.

As for me, I didn't know what to think. The things Alice described sounded inconceivable. Here one second, gone the next. Every corner, every turn, and no one there to help. I shivered at the thought, how she was in any state to get home was beyond me. I sighed and roughly scrubbed my face, lying back on the soft comforter of my bed. My mind thought back to the events of the nights and they lingered on Bella.

Her reaction to the situation was by far the strangest. As Alice recited her horror story, my eyes were searching the faces of my family, looking for some reassurance that things would be okay. When I looked at Bella's face, though, all hopes of things being okay vanished. The look on her face was one of utter hopelessness. Almost as if she knew _exactly_ what Alice was talking about.

But that's impossible… isn't it? Bella is this shy, innocent creature. Painfully selfless, overly polite, and maybe a bit secretive. But not to the point where she would know what these demons were… right? I let out another frustrated sigh and flopped onto my stomach. I snatched my iPod of my nightstand, and turned on some Clair De Lune, the only way to calm my nerves. I relaxed my breathing, and felt myself slipping into a rough and fitful sleep. Hopefully things would be normal again in the morning.

Little did I know that things for the Cullen's wouldn't go back to being normal for a very long time.

**Bella P.O.V**

I had to leave. There is simply nothing else I can do. It's over, the war is started, and the Alice scare is only the beginning.

The Seekers won't stay quiet for long; they would only ever go public if they _know _that they've got me. If I'm being honest, I'm not surprised that they have found me. That's what they do, their designed to search, find, kill. And I was number 1 on their hit list. But what I am surprised about is that they targeted Alice. Seekers are funny in the sense that they won't hesitate to kill to get to me, but they want to make it as swift as possible, meaning they won't waste time scaring the locals before finishing them or me.

So why had they done it? If they knew I was here, why did they decide to stroll the supermarket, rather than sneak in and get the knowledge they needed, then silencing me once and for all?

The only solution I could come up with is that I had been stupid and carless. I was stupid to think I could have a chance at a normal life. Stupid to think the Cullen's could be anything near a family for me. Stupid to think that Enigma wasn't watching me at all times. Stupid to think I could get away.

Of course they knew where I was, they always know. The protection of the darkness, it was all a lie. A stupid lie that my conscious had come up with to try and reassure my anxiety. To give me hope that I may finally get away. But I was all wrong.

They've known everything about me since day one, and they will continue knowing until they decide to stop giving me these false feelings of security, and finish it once and for all. Enigma is smart, they have to be, my father designed them after all. He made them to be the smartest, the most advanced, the most fail proof. He died proving how infallible his company is, and he passed on his knowledge to me to prove how unstoppable his creation is.

Sometimes, I hate him for it. I hate him for being so foolish, for trusting his little naive girl with the information he did. For thinking his company wouldn't want the information for all the wrong reasons. My dad was smart; smart enough to create plans that let him play God for a little bit each day. Plans that were supposed to "pave a new path for humanity", but only succeeded in refurbishing the highway to hell. Yes, my father was a smart man. He was also the most ignorant man I knew.

And now here I am, stuck in this unfair race to an unseen finish line. Trapped in the middle of this battle that even I don't understand at times. With this knowledge in my head that would enable you to build a new kind of human. A kind that could be grown in a chamber, with not natural mother in sight. A kind that would grow up, but wouldn't die. A kind that could appear and disappear with the quickest of thoughts. A super race, a killing race, an _unnatural_ race.

A race that I could not let become a reality. A race that my father thought would make a good future.

And now his creations are running rogue. Nicknamed "Seekers" for their uncanny ability of seeing the unseen, tracking the untraceable, and scaring even the toughest of people. And their after me, they want what I know; they want the knowledge to make more of themselves. They, like every other species on the planet, don't want to die out. And I am the only person in the world who has the information to tell them how it could all be done.

And that is why I am a walking time bomb. That is why all I have ever touched has been destroyed. Why all I have loved has been killed. And why I could not stay with the Cullen's until it was over. All over.

And so I had to leave, get out and run, they only thing I knew how. Offer them would little protection I could from the messed up reality that I lived in. But despite knowing in my heart that it is the right thing to do, I can feel my insides crumbling at the mere thought of leaving. I felt my heart cracking, and my brain weeping at the mere thought of leaving, at the thought of being alone all over again.

The thought of losing the only family I ever had faith in.

* * *

><p>Helllo(: Wow, so I have not realized that is has been a month since I updated! IM SORRY! School has been a major drama queen lately, and this plus my night classes, has been a total killer! I'll try to do better, promise!<p>

Hope you enjoyed! Things are getting serious, oh gosh! Haha, REVIEW! PLEASE! IT WILL MOTIVATE ME! Btw, do you guys think this story is getting repetitive..? Be honest!

Lots of love, happy Spring Break (if you have one{: ) 3


	9. It All Falls Down

**IMPORTANT! **I changed my username! It is still Twilight4Ever2396 writing this story, just using a better name! I did not give up on this story, nor did I hand it over to anyone else! I promise it's still me! Sorry for the confusion! Enjoy! Also, I dont own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>Bella P.O.V<strong>

I heard the footsteps before I had even fully comprehended what they meant. My room was a flurry of activity, as I frantically stuffed my abused duffle bag with what felt like stolen clothe. Nothing in the Cullen household was truly mine; how I hadn't realized that before, I didn't know.

The recent attack on Alice was a stark realization that the recent feelings of safety I had were merely a figment of my imagination; a fabricated lie that my mind had come up with. I know now that I will never be safe, that those around me will never be safe, and that is why I have to leave.

My frantic packing is interrupted by pounding on my door; the owner of the footsteps had finally found its destination. My movements still and my head whips up, I'm immediately on edge anticipating danger.

"Bella…?" comes the timid voice of non other than Esme Cullen. I instantly relax, but then am on edge once again upon realizing that this "relaxing" was what caused the problem in the first place. "Bella, honey, are you okay…? Bella please open, I know what happened to Alice frightened us all… I just want to make sure you are okay!" Her voice is raspy and it is apparent that she had been crying.

I curse at myself silently as I realize that leaving would be a lot harder than anticipated. The Cullen's would never let me just waltz out of here; they would follow me blinded with love just because that is the type of people they are. It feels as if a knife is being twisted in my gut as I realize what I must do. As I realize that to protect those I love, I would have to hurt them.

After all, hurting is the only thing I'm good at.

"Esme, go away!" I yell, putting as much malice as I could behind my words. "You're crazy; you're family is crazy! Disappearing people in a supermarket? I can't live like this, I can't live with lunatics! I already hated it here before I found out you were all crazy! I'm calling Tanya, I'm leaving this place!" I seethed the words at Esme, putting all the pain and anger I felt at the Seekers in my words. My anger was misplaced, and I knew that, but it hurt to know that Esme didn't. I heard her gasp through the door, then what sounded like a sob as her footsteps retreated quickly.

She didn't even try to fight me. Good. I was poison, I was danger, I was deadly. Esme shouldn't fight for me, no one should.

As soon as her footsteps were gone I continued my frantic packing. No doubt Esme would share with the others my vile words and no doubt, they would hate me was well. I glanced quickly out the window, seeing that the sun was soon to be setting. With a final shove of cloth into my duffle, I heard the satisfying zip as my task was completed.

If I was going to leave it would have to be now. My knowledge zipped around frantically, in a frenzy over my soon departure from the only safety I had ever known. But it had to be done.

This battle had to be fought, once and for all.

**Esme P.O.V**

My hand flew to my mouth in effort to cover my gasp as I heard the words of Bella through her mahogany door. I felt the tears slide down my face like rain droplets on a windowpane as I heard the angry words spew from Bella's mouth; the snide remarks against my families sanity and the blatant statement of her unhappiness in the Cullen household.

I couldn't understand why my new daughter felt this way, and I felt shame spread through me at not realizing how miserable she had been. The events of today must have been a wakeup call to her, and now she wanted to leave.

I backed away quickly from the door, my hand stifling my sob as I tried to understand _why_ Bella was so unhappy! She had been fitting in so well, especially with Edward! They would sit and talk for hours at a time, and the happiness that shone in their eyes as they looked at each other was more then I could ever have asked for! When Bella first came here she was so shy, so scared, but she got better! I was sure that she had gotten better.

But she hadn't and now she wants to leave.

I somehow found myself in the deserted living room, curled up the loveseat sobbing. Just a few hours ago my family had been in this very room, all doing our own activities but all being happy and content in each other's presence. But now my family felt broken. What happened today didn't just feel like a little bump in the road, no, it felt so much worse. I couldn't explain what it was I feeling but it felt like something bigger then I could imagine had begun.

Something dangerous that my family had somehow found itself to be involved in.

My tears began to slow as I made a silent promise to myself, to my family, that I would keep them safe. I would let nothing harm my family. Absolutely _nothing._

Just as I had made my resolve to keep my family safe, I heard soft footsteps coming towards the living room. I looked up to see my beautiful son Edward looking back at me with sad eyes.

"You okay, mom?" He asked, breaking the quite of the room.

I sniffled and responded with a soft yes, trying and failing to put conviction in my voice. As if he could read my mind, Edward shook his head softly at my bluff and walked closer to me. He dropped himself onto the loveseat, draped one arm onto my shoulder, and sighed softly.

"Today has been a crazy day, mom." He said softly. "What do you think Alice saw in the market…?"

"I don't even know what I think, truthfully." I responded. "What Alice explained… it sounds like it can't be real. Something straight out of a child's nightmare. But I can't shake this feeling that whatever tormented Alice tonight will come back. And honestly? That thought scares me more than I can say." I shuddered slightly, and could feel my eyes smarting with unshed tears.

Edward pulled me closer when he heard my words, and his face looked pained. "Whatever it is mom," he started, "it won't hurt us. I won't let it. I promise nothing will happen to this family if I have anything to do with it."

I smiled a watery smile at my brave, selfless child. Edward had grown up to be everything I had hoped he would be and more. It warmed my heart to her my baby promise to keep our family safe.

I could only hope that a situation would never arise where he would need to fulfill this promise.

**Bella P.O.V**

I could feel my heart shatter in my chest as I listened to the hushed conversation between Esme and Edward. The pain, the fear, the heartache; it was my entire fault. My own stupid fault. If I hadn't been convinced that I would have to leave before, there was no doubt in my mind now. It had to be done, if only to save the Cullen's from anymore danger that I would no doubt bring to them.

But sitting outside the living room, duffle bag in hand, I began to feel a seed of doubt in my mind saying that now would not be the best time to leave. Though my head tried to convince myself that I should stay because I needed to look into the Seekers some more, my heart said I didn't want to leave because I wouldn't be able to handle leaving the Cullen's. Not tonight at least.

After a few moments of silent debate with myself, I slowly crept back up the Cullen staircase and into my room, locking my door behind me. I would stay, but only for a few days I promised myself. I needed more information on the Seekers before I could go out into battle. I needed to prepare myself, and I needed to find a better way to protect my knowledge.

Running blindly into battle would only get me killed and my knowledge found out, I now knew this. I would just have to lay low, collect information, and make a battle plan.

A plan that will lead me to victory, a plan that will eliminate Enigma once and for all.

* * *

><p>Hello all(: First of all, please read the note at the top of this!<p>

Also, I would sit here and give you excesses as to why I haven't updated but 1) I'm sure you don't want to hear it and 2) I really don't have a good excuses and for that I am truly, really, incredibly sorry! I'm a terrible person, I know, I just hope you can all forgive me!

So guess what? It's summer! So hopefully this means I will get a more solid updating system! Maybe every week, or more realistically, every other week! Not sure yet, please bear with me! I get terrible cases of writers block and pure laziness at times!

Any who, I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a filler and I hope you guys aren't getting bored! I'm trying to set up tension, not sure if its working ha! Battle plan has been set, next chapter, plan will be executed (: Things should be picking up!

PLEASE REVIEW!(: It's the best way to motivate me! Also, follow my Twitter(: **noisynoora **is my name!(: I would love to hear from my readers! Thank you all for reading!

Disclaimer- I do not own the image being used as the book cover for this story. All rights to its original creator!


	10. You Need To Die

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

**Bella P.O.V**

I crouched down quietly in the brush of the forest, looking out silently as the officers in their rundown uniforms went around pulling down the bright yellow crime scene tape. There was a small crowd of anxious Forks citizens standing off to the side, shifting uncomfortably, anxious to get into the one open supermarket within a 50 mile radius. The crowd was an even mix of grumpy old folk who thought the whole ordeal was some stupid teen prank, and teens waiting anxiously to go investigate the "haunted supermarket." In a town as small as Forks, people would do anything for entertainment.

Getting out of the Cullen's house that morning had been near impossible. After my break down the night before, Esme was on eggshells around me, and I was more than certain Edward knew something involving me had happened. When I told Esme I was going out for a walk, her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. I knew that she felt I would try to run away or something along those lines, and though I felt horrible about doing it, I didn't bother reassuring her. Sure it was a bitchy move, but I needed distance if I was going to destroy Enigma without hurting the Cullen's in the process.

My knowledge buzzed painfully in my head at just how impossible that predicament seemed to be.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when heard an officer call the all clear, and I saw the mechanical doors of the supermarket squeak open slowly as the first anxious costumer was able to go in the store. I shifted back into the shadow of the forest trying to avoid being seen, and began my scan around the market. Nothing seemed suspicious about the place. The parking lot was filled with cars; the windows were filled with advertisements for the latest deals. The Seekers had been careful to leave no evidence behind.

Just as I was about to give up my scan of the exterior and search the inside, my eye caught exactly what I was looking for. In the corner of the lot, right where the hulking green dumpsters were set up and right out of the eye of the camera, there was a very slight shimmer in the air. An average person would skip right over it, think nothing of it, but I was trained. I knew exactly what that shimmer was. I was trained to identify it.

The Seekers had been careful, but not careful enough.

Quickly glancing around to make sure no one would see me, I got up from my hiding position and inched my way into the parking lot, trying to make it seem like I had just emerged from one of the many trials from the forest. My efforts of subtly were pointless, no one was in the parking lot. It was eerily deserted.

I walked briskly towards the dumpsters and stopped mere inches from the shimmer. The air shimmered in a way that resembles the haze in a desert, only slightly more subtle. Just to make sure the shimmer was what I thought it was I quickly stuck my arm through it. I gasped sharply and withdrew my arm quickly.

The shimmer was cold, painfully and startlingly cold.

This confirmed my thoughts on what it was. It wasn't just a shimmer in the air; it was a jump sight. This was where the Seekers appeared the night before. This is the place where the people who are out for my blood declared war.

I turned sharply on my heel and walked quickly away from the sight, shivers ran down my back as I realized just how close these monsters where.

The Seekers were abominations. They were never meant to be created, to live, to walk among us. Something had gone wrong with the substitute womb. Enigma had only wanted to take the human cells and chromosomes and grow a baby, a healthy, normal, human baby. It was for the mothers, Charlie always insisted, for the mothers who wanted a baby but couldn't have one. We would just grow the baby for them.

It was such a simple idea. Such an optimistic solution to infertility. It was never supposed to go wrong. The cells were never supposed to mutate. Humans were never supposed to have the ability to jump from one place to another with just the slightest shift to the air. Seekers were never supposed to exist.

And I was never supposed to know the exact formula, the exact procedure, needed to create them. There are only 4 Seekers in existence. Made by accident, imprisoned by Charlie, and released by his murders. Enigma needed more, wanted more, and I was the only one who knew how to give them what they wanted.

So Enigma made a decision; figure out how to create these monsters or make sure no one else ever can. Hence their crazed thirst for my blood. As this bone chilling thought crosses my mind, I finally reach the supermarket doors and am blasted with the warm air from inside.

As I take a step inside, everything seems to happen in slow motion.

As soon as my foot crosses the threshold, I see a flash of my father. My completely dead and gone father is standing in the front of the store, clutching his abdomen. Clutching his bleeding abdomen. His hand is wrapped tightly around a knife, the very same knife that killed him years earlier. His body is shaking, and he is covered in ice cold sweat. His lips quiver as he whispers one sentence.

"_You need to die." _

My father's mouth shut in a snap. He collapsed. In an instant he is gone. Silence takes over. Then my head split open.

Pain. It was all I could feel. It felt as if someone had taken a chisel and slammed it into the center of my forehead. I saw black spots in my vision. I feel to my knees, clutching my head in a desperate need to relive the pain. My head felt as if it was splitting in two. A loud ringing sound was drilling into my ears. I could hear a bloodcurdling scream in the distance, and it took me much too long to realize it was coming from me. The sound cut off suddenly as I slapped my hand to my mouth. My body began to shake as sobs took over my screaming.

The crippling pain continued.

I saw a flash of bronze hair in my peripheral as I passed out. My father's words echoed in my head.

"_You need to die."_

* * *

><p>Hi everyone(: This is a little shorter than what I usually write but I think I gave you tons to think about! And how about that cliff hanger? I know, I'm evil! I hope you guys finally understand a little more about Enigma and the Seekers. For more details, go back and reread! I drop a couple of details about them in earlier chapters(:<p>

Reviews would be wonderful, so please leave me something to read(:

Tweet me sometime! noisynoora


	11. Update

Hey everyone! First, I sincerely apologize for being MIA! It has been, what, a year since I updated? Honestly unacceptable. BUT, tomorrow I start spring break and I will do my best to finish every chapter for this story and a post 1 chapter every 2 weeks until they are all posted! I will do my very best to follow this schedule.

But, I'll only do this if any of you are still interested in reading this story! So, give me review of what you would like to see happen with this story, and I'll do my best to make it happen(:


End file.
